


Taking a Break

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [17]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hesitation is short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Break

Music floats out from every direction in the pavilion, filling the air. Spock finds the effect pleasant.

Nyota's laughter peals as one of their hosts instructs her in a traditional dance. Her smile is still bright when she leaves her companion to cross the room.

She beams down at Spock where he sits, then bends at the waist before extending her hand.

His hesitation is short.

Nyota leads him to the center of the floor and pulls him closer. She rests her cheek against his chest and tucks her head under his chin.

Together, they sway sedately, in perfect time.


End file.
